


Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy…

by flickawhip



Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [4]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Debbie finally takes control.
Relationships: Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder
Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041374
Kudos: 5





	Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy…

It starts as a joke, Ruth makes some snarky comment about Junkchain and Debbie moves to spank her firmly. 

“Stop it.”

Ruth blushes, the surprise had drawn a startled moan from her. She does stop though, for a while. Finding excuses to not be quite so mean unless she’s in character, although she smiles at Debbie’s smirks when she stumbles and corrects herself. She can’t help loving Debbie’s smirk, even if she’s more startled when they finally swap roles, Debbie spanking her firmly mid ring and leaving her startled. 

She finds her alone that night, watching her with surprise when Debbie smirks and stretches, seemingly a lot less edgy than she usually was. Their closeness seems to have somehow helped and Ruth has to admit, she likes Debbie like this. Playful. Happy… Open to playing with things and letting herself be loved. 

“So, since when did you…”

“Since you apparently.”

Ruth sighs as she settles over Debbie’s lap, accepting the way Debbie has settled into her role as the dominant one, more than happy to let her have control for once. Spanking had never really felt right before but when Debbie is the one… she enjoys it. 

“So you still want more after tonight?”

Ruth nods, yelping softly when Debbie spanks her lightly, sighing at the softness of the caress over her back, each new spank drawing soft mewls of pleasure from her. She gives in slowly and when Debbie finally flips her onto her back the slight burn of pleasurably sore skin against her sheets makes her whine even as she lets Debbie push into her, the pace slow and teasing but just enough to let her find release.


End file.
